Everyone Deserves another chance
by NaleyBop
Summary: This is after tonights episode 41906 Haley and Nathan talk about there wedding. They decide who they want in it and who they don't want in it. And then they get married LOL. Haley confronts Dan about him saving her from that jocky jerk Daman. warning: the
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everyone deserves a second chance

Author: Angela

Rating: Teen I think

DisClamior: I do not own any of the one tree hill charactors, but I do own my story.

Summary: This is after tonights episode (4/19/06) Haley and Nathan talk about there wedding. They decide who they want in it and who they don't want in it. And then they get married LOL. Haley confronts Dan about him saving her from that jocky jerk Daman.

Author Note: This is most likely only going to be a few parts. Hmm let me know if you like the title or give me some more suggestions, also let me know if you like the story.

Part 1:

After Nathan Scott won the last game in the tournment, wearing his brother 'Lucas Scotts' jersey. After his father told him that he loved him for the first time in his whole 17 year old life. Nathan and Haley Scott went home, beat.

"Good game tonight baby. I'm so proud of you." Haley Said, to her husband. They were sitting on one of there couches in there living room, holding eachother. Haley leaned up and kissed his forhead.

Nathan smiled at his wife and rubbed his face agains't her face, in a loving way. "Thankyou Hales, it means alot to hear you say that."

Haley smiled and replied, "Well its true Nathan. You don't only make your father proud, your make everyone proud honey. We all love you."

"I love you also Hales. I'm glad that we won tonight. It makes me happy that I can make everyone that I love happy." Nathan Said.

"Well it makes me happy that your happy for making everyone happy." Haley laughed and then said, "You really did make everyone happy."

Nathan sighed and said, "Haley I didn't only win for me you know? I won for so many people. I won Whitey, it is his last year, and I had to get him to the champions. I also won for my team. I won for Tim. Even though Jake is not here anymore, I know how much he would want to be here and play with us so I won for him also. And it made my mom happy that I won. Brooke and Peyton and all of those girls were so happy. My Uncle Cooper was actually there and i'm so happy that he was happy. I played for them all but you know what?"

"What Nate?" Haley asked.

"Those are not the only people that I won for. I won for Mrs. Roe because Lucas can't play anymore and I know that, that probaly makes her sad. And when I got hurt and Whitey told me to go change my uniform, I couldn't wore my jersey, I have a few extras but I didn't. Do you want to know why I chose to wear Lucas's jersey?" Nathan asked, looking down at Haley.

"Why Nathan?" Haley asked.

Nathan sighed and said, "Because when we started playing together I was so tough on him. We hated eachother. I think that besides for our dad, he hated me second most out of everyone. And then something changed. And that was you Haley Scott, you made both of us see the light again. We got over our differences and became best friends and even brothers. You mad us realize that we loved eachother. You see Hales, Lucas was with us since day 1 of Junior Year, I may not of liked it at all, but he was with us, and now its Senior year and he can't play anymore. He got an aweful disease from my father. My father abandons him and also gives him death row. How ironic is that? I kept on telling him it was not his world, and then now that I have 'my world' back and he can't play, I wish I can take it back. I hate that he can't play. I know how much it must've hurt to come out and tell everyone about his disease, I don't know what I would do without basketball Haley and basketball was his world also and he can never play again or he may die the next day. So I guess he was one of the people that I was playing for the most. He could not play so I figured that wearing his jersey would make it feel like he was there with me. I'll miss playing ball with him." He took a deep breath and added, "I was also playing for my dad."

Haley looked at him with a frown and he said, "I know that I pushed him away Hales, and I know that I hurt him deeply. But he taught me everything that I new. If it was not for him pushing me all of these years, riding my ass, then I would not have a game. I would not of won for all of these people. I would not have a good carerer one day. I won't have a life. Besides for you, basketball is my life. Yes he pushed me hard, but I pushed back harder. I love basketball and I will never hate my father for riding me all of these years to do good. Because I passed. I won because of him. He gave me strength. And he gave me power." A few minutes later he said, "I'll always love him for that. I also played for you Haley. When that asshole Damon hurt you, I wanted to kill him, but I new that if I did pound him to death,then I would've gotten kicked off of the team. And I could not allow that. I had to win for you and all of these people Hales. I had to win to feel good. Making you guys happy, makes me happy. Do you want to know another reason why i'm glad that I did not lose?"

Haley cracked a smile and said, "Because you think that since you won your basketball game that you get some nookie? Because putting a ball throw a hoop does not call a celebration sex, you know." She laughed at his look.

He smiled and replied, "But Halesss, I'm the sexiest man you've ever met."

Haley laughed and punched him playfully and said, "Ya after Lucas." She kept on laughing when he glared at her and said, "Ok, Ok, so Lucas is number 2."

He laughed with her and then cleared his throat and said, "Ok back to what I was going to say. Out of all the people that I was winning for, out of all of the people that I listed, there is still one of you that I did not say. And that is my Uncle Keith. You see Lucas grew up with Keith as a father, and I had Dan. I never got to know Keith. I started to for a month, when I worked with im. But then you left and then I became a trouble maker, bad boy again. And I destroyed his wedding and he left for several months and then he came back but he was not back for that long. And I was so happy with you, that I never thought that i'd be losing Keith anytime soon. Everytime I see Lucas and Karen or you crying over Keith or everytime I look at his picture I think back and try to picture him in my life. Maybe if Keith and my dad stopped hating eachother, maybe if Dan raised Lucas and me together, instead of Karen and Lucas, then I would've had him. But then I think now of how selfish that is. Lucas would not of had Karen and Keith as parents, but Dan and Karen and maybe even my mom. Then Keith would've never had a son, because his brother would've raised his child, that was always a kid to him. I regret never being in his life and I wish that I could look back and see him with us, but then I don't know if you and I would've ever happend. If Lucas grew up with me, maybe he would've grown popular and an asshole like me. Then I would've never tried to hurt Lucas, by using you. Then you would've never tutored me. And then I would've never fell in love with you. As much as I always wished that I new my Uncle Keith, I would never give you up Hales. I'm selfish and I know it. But you are my world and my rock. Your my light and sunshine. Yes we have had foggy roads, but we always came back together. I would never give up my time with you, for the world. I love you Haley James Scott. Your my everything. And the day I make you my wife again, will be the best day of my life."

Haley smiled at him and her eyes were all teary. "Awww Nathan, your my everything too. I'd be nothing without you. And I might be selfish but i'm glad that you and Lucas were not raised together. Because Karen and Keith are like my parents and Lucas is like my brother, and when we brought Lucas and my world with your world, we all made a group. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, you and I. And also Tim, Mouth and Skillz. If Lucas grew up with you, we probaly would all hate eachother. I would have no friends at all and you guys would trash me all the time and then I would not have you. And I know that i'm selfish but I love you so much. And I will never ever EVER give you up. Your mine Always."

"And Forever." Nathan Said, leaning in for a kiss. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss, deepening it with his tongue. Rubbing his hands over her arms and back, enjoying her skin. He kissed her for a few minutes before she pulled away and slapped him a few times on his chest, which caused him to laugh. He kept on laughing when he saw her glare at him. She moved to another couch, as far away as she could get and he laughed even more. "Haleyyyyyy. You know you can't resist me. I"m sooooo sexey and even you admited it."

"Why can't you stop being so DAMN SEXEY?" Haley snapped, pouting.

Nate laughed again and replied, "Hales come on now. Your the one who is STILL wearing your damn cheerleading outfit. You know how much I love cheerleaders. Stop being a damn tease and come over here."

Haley glared at him and said, "If you love cheerleaders so much then why did you marry me?"

He smirked, "Because I love my Haley bear alot and your very very very Feisty and that automaticaly makes you sexey and hot."

She smirked back and said, "Well I was not always a cheerleader. In fact I became a cheerleader this year. If you love cheerleaders so much then why aren't you with Peyton? She's feisty also."

Nathan laughed and said, "Don't remind me. She is a freak in bed, i'll admit that. But your MINE. Your MY Haley. My heart would not beat without you here. I don't want anyone but you." He then glared at her and said, "Now if you won't give me sex, then get your cute ass and change your DAMN UNIFORM!"

Haley laughed at him and changed her uniform.

TBC: If you like my story even if its just a TINY bit, then pleaseeeeeeeeeee leave me as much love as you CAN

Next: Haley and Nathan talk wedding.

PLEASE SEND ME SOME LOVE. I GOT A FEW MORE PARTS DONE!

I have two banners. One nathansgurl the owner of the othc sites made this one. THANKYOU for my banner:)

IMGhttp/i4. a mod on her site (Name Dakin) made me this one. THANKYOU for my banner

IMGhttp/i4. you can NOT see the banner but want to then you can go on othc or othwriters911 and see it or you can email me 


	2. Chapter 2

lilmonkeygirl: hey thankyou so much for the reply. can't wait for another reply. enjoy angela

naleychick: hey thankyou for the nice reply. glad you thought it was funny . keep on reading and enjoying my story. enjoy angela

WARNING THIS PART SHOWS PICTURES BUT THIS SITE DOES NOT SHOW LINKS SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE FLOWERS, DRESSES, CAKES, ECT THEN GO TO OTHC CENTRAL SITES, EITHER ONE , EZBOARD OR INVISIONFREE OR OTHWRITERS911 IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE LINK THEN JUST LOOK IT UP. TYPE THOSE EXACT WORDS. ALSO RIVERCOURT HAS IT BUT I'D CHECK THE FIRST 3 MORE:) SORRY GUYS . OR YOU CAN EMAIL ME IF YOU CAN'T FIND THE LINKS. . thankyou guys

Part 2

After Haley changed into a pair of baby blue sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt, that Brooke made for her, so went back to the living room and sat with Nathan.

"So baby I was thinking." Nathan started.

Haley snickered and said, "Uh oh, Nathan was thinking, lets hope everything is alright."

Nathan glared at her jokingly and said, "Anyway after I was soooo rudely interrupted, I was thinking, yes 'I Nathan Scott' can think. I was thinking that we should discuss our wedding over some hot fudge sundaes."

As soon as Haley heard the words that meant ice cream, she squealed. And then all of a sudden frowned, "But Nate baby, we ran out last week and I have been too busy to shop for some more."

Nathan wiggeled his eyebrows and replied, "Well while you were at work before the game, I went out and bought us some ice cream and toppings."

Haley squealed again, "Awww my hero." She got out of her seat and ran to the kitchen in a hurry. She already got out the ice cream and bowls and then glared in his direction and placed her hands on her hips and snapped, "Well what are you waiting for? You offer me ice cream, I'm not going to say no to that!."

Nathan shook his head, while he laughed at his wifes childness. He got up and followed his wife to the kitchen.

Haley looked at the kind of ice cream that her husbend bought and glared at him. "Nateeeeee you didn't buy me any cookie dough." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Nathan put his hands up in the air, like he was about to surrender and said, "Now Hales before you freak out, I did a good thing. Blue Bell is your favorite Cookie dough ice cream and they were out. And I know that you hate any other brands, and since your so damn picky I bought you Blue Bells FRENCH VANILLA and I also bought you your favorite chocolate chip cookie dough, already made. It's in the fridge. You can get it and then thank me later"

Haley smiled and kissed his cheek with a loud smack of her lips and whispered, "Thankyou baby."

He smirked at her and said, "Since I was so thoughtful of you, does that mean that your going to thank me."

Haley smiled at him and said, "Awww thankyou baby." Nathan frowned and she added, "Awww did you think that since you were so 'thoughtul' that you were going to get some Haley lovin?" When he didn't answer she laughed and said, "Aww baby you did? Aww im sorry." She then scooped there ice cream in a bowl, placing a good chunk of cookie dough in her bowl, and a little in his and some whipped cream and a few cheeries in his and a bunch in hers and then brought there bowls in the living room with her, as Nathan followed holding some spoons.

They sat back down on the living room couch, side by side. Eating there ice cream.

Nathan looked at her bowl and then his and glared at her. "I think I see something wrong with this picture."

Haley looked at him and frowned and silently asked what.

Nathan pointed to her loaded bowl and his half empty bowl. Haley turned her frown into a smile and laughed. "You gave me like no toppings Hales. And you have like triple the amount of us, I don't even have half of the amount. Your such a piglet Haley."

Haley snorted and said, "Well I would've made us a huge bowl of ice cream like we used to but you ordered me to never do that again, so you have to live with the consciounsies."

Nathan grumbled, "That is because you ate the WHOLE thing, leaving me like what 3 spoonfuls?"  
Haley kept on laughing and he mumbled, "I'm a growing boy Hales. I have my needs you know."

"Sweetie I know that you have you needs, that is why I gave you some ice cream, because that is the only need that you are going to get tonight." Haley sang, chuckling. "Ohhh ok I almost forgot." She got up and ran to there bedroom, leaving her ice cream.

Nathan eyed her ice cream and eyed his and took his spoon and took a huge hunk of her cookie dough and placed it in his own and took a few of her cheeries also. He silently started eating it before she yelled at him and made him give it back.

Haley ran back with a notebook in her hands. She sat back down and glanced at him, eating his ice cream in a hurry and then glanced at her ice cream suspiciously. She then glanced at her husbend, noticing that he would not look at her. She dropped her notebook on the table and stood up, placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Did you not think that I'd notice?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked up at her innocently and answered, "What are you talking about Hales?"

She kept her glare and said, "MY Ice cream nate. It was MINE. You. You. YOU ICE CREAM STEALER!" She was stomping her foot now, with a pout to her lips.

Nathan looked at her and cracked up and said, "Haley what are you five? And besides I did not touch your ice cream."

"Ya right." She mumbled, sitting down.

He smiled at her and assured her, "No seriously, I just stole some of your goodies." He smirked at her when she glared at him.

She ignored him and said, "Ok so on with the wedding." Haley opened her binder and said,

"So I was thinking that I think that this is a pretty bouqet of flowers for me to carry." Haley showed Nathan a picture that contained, purple, blue, white roses.  
I think that this one would be good for my maid of honor. There pretty and pink and I think that she would just love this." Haley Said, handing him another picture.  
these would be cute for the bridesmaids." She Said, handing Nathan another picture. The flowers were yellow, pink and green, with yellow ribbon.  
I figured that as a gift we can give our parents these. Since my parents are not coming, I'll give Karen one and you can give Deb one." Haley Said, handing him another photo. There were orange, purple, green and yellow flowers. With lots of leaves.

Nathan looked at all of the photos that she showed and said, "Yes they are all lovely, just one question. This may sound stupid, but I'm going to ask anyway. Um why does your maid of honor and your brides maids get different flowers? Don't they usually wear the same dress and carry the same flowers?"

Haley smiled and said, "Well normally yes they do, but in our wedding? NO they don't. My maid of honor is going to wear a different dress from my brides maids."

"Well why?" Nathan asked confused.

Haley laughed and said, "Because my maid of honor is special. She helped me out a lot. And I love her dearly. And if I was not married to you, I'd probaly marry her."

"Gee thanks." Nathan Said. "Just out of curiosity, who is your maid of honor?"

Haley smiled at him and answered, "Well Brooke of course, who did you think it'd be?"

Nathan shrunched his nose up at that and laughed when she hit him on his shoulder. "I duno maybe Karen or Peyton. But Brooke is fine."

"Well I thought of Karen, I really really did, but I didn't want her to feel bad. You know she was supposed to getting married, not us. I didn't want to make her have to dress all gorgeous and then have her cry, then I'd feel bad because when we get married it is going to be the best day of my life, and I just couldn't deal with how it was me who mad her sad." Haley sighed and then added, "And besides Brooke has helped me out A LOT this last year. She is my best friend, next to Lucas that is. When I lost you, I gained her. She was my roommate. My sister. I love her so much. And I wanted her to wear something different from the other girls, because she is unique. A one of a kind. And it'd make her feel special."

Nathan smiled, "I was just teasing about Brooke, you changed her a lot, just as you changed me. For the best."

"So have you decided who your going to ask to be your best man?" Haley asked.

"Yes I have. I did not have to think too hard. There was only actually one person that I'd consider standing up there with me. And that is Lucas. My brother." Nathan Said.

Haley smiled and then frowned and said, "Well what about Tim? You know he is going to be real disappointed. He is your best friend you know. And you know since Lucas and I have been in your life, you hardly give him any 'Tim Time.' "

Nathan chuckled, "Ya Tim is my best friend but I thought of another position for him to be in our wedding."

"What an usher?" Haley asked.

"No actually the ring boy." Nathan said with a straight face.

Haley laughed and said, "What? That is not nice Nathan. You know he is not that smart to know that your teasing him right?"

Nathan didn't laugh and replied, "Well I'm not teasing him. This is the perfect part for him. He'd accept happily. He has never been a ring boy in his life and that is something he always regretted doing. And I know how happy he'd be to do this."

"Well he does act like a little boy, so sure he can do it. We don't know any little boys anyway." Haley said, writing down what they discussed.

"Ok so for your ushers? Any ideas?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me."

"Ok well I thought of a few. I hope you say yes. What about asking Mouth, Skillz, and Jake? You can also ask anyone from your team? Maybe Vegas? Or Whitey?" She asked.

Nathan chuckled, "Naw I don't see Whitey doing that, but I am definitely inviting him. And sure I'll ask Mouth, Skillz and Jake. And I'm not very close with Vegas anymore, so I'll just invite him to the wedding instead."

"Ok ok. Thankyou. I know your not very close with them, but I've been friends with Mouth and SKillz for ages." Haley Said.

"So what about your brides maids?" Nathan asked.

" Hmm I was going to ask Peyton, Bevin, Rachael and I know your going to kill me, but Taylor also." Haley Said.

Nathan sighed, "Why her?"

"Because baby, she is my SISTER and I love her. Besides she has changed a lot. I know she'd be hurt if I deny her this. Please don't make this a big deal ok?"

"Ok that is fine, you can ask her, I'm ok with it. But you do know that Brooke is going to be pissed off at you for asking Rachael right? I mean your not even friends with her anyway."

"I know but she is apart of the team and I can tell that she has no friends and I feel bad for her. That is all." She Said.

"Ok so if Jake will come then we should ask Jenny to be our flowers girl." Nathan suggested.

"Ohhh." Haley Said.

"Ohhh? Ohh what?" Nathan asked.

Haley chewed on her bottom lip and said, "Oh no, no that is ok. I was going to ask my Taylors little girl, since she is my niece, but we can have two, its ok. There about the same age anyway."

"Oh ok that's fine. So who else is there? What about the person to walk you down the aisle?" Nathan asked.

Haley said, "Oh well my dad is not going to be here, neither is my mom. There still touring. I have an idea on who to ask, but I rather not say yet. I want to talk with him first."

Nathan looked at her suspiously and dropped it. "That's fine."

"So are we going to talk about him?" Haley asked.

Nathan let out a big sigh. "Who?"

"Baby don't play like that with me, you know who I mean." She Said.

"Theres nothing to talk about. I put a restraining order on him. He is out of our lives for good." Nathan asked like it was no big deal.

"Is that what you really want? Didn't you listen to what your father said to you tonight at all? He said he loved you and was very proud of you and cried. And Dan Scott does NOT cry. I think you should rethink this restraining order. Because at least you have a father here for you. A mother also. My parents are god knows where. Your lucky." Haley Said.

"Ok I'll think about it." Nathan said.

"Are you going to be nice and let your father to come to your wedding at least?" She asked.

Nathan sighed and said, "Haleyyy. Can we please not do this right now?"

"No I'm sorry Nate baby. But I can't just drop this. Did you know that your father stuck up for me tonight at the game?" She asked, looking at him. She saw that she had him curious so she added, "Ya, that jackass Damon, was grabbing on me, and wouldn't let me go. I kept on trying to push him off, finally I got him off of me and slapped him told him to leave me the #$ alone. And I turned away and walked away, hearing him say some nasty comment to me. And I turned around to glare at him when I saw your father talking with him. He was shaking his hand, and you could tell that the handshake was hurting Damon. Your dad told him that he was the mayor and that he better leave leave me alone, because I'm his daughter In law. He said he'd ruin his carerer if he touched me again. I think that if you did not have him asscorted out and if Dan saw what Damon did tonight after he left, that he would've thrown him in jail or something. So your father stuck up for me. He was being nice. So I think that you need to think about that restraining order some more. Because neither one of your parents are perfect. Why put it on just one of them?" Haley Said. Getting up from the couch to put there ice cream bowls in the sink. Letting him think for a few minutes. When she came back to the couch and sat down he looked at her.

" I don't know. I'm sorry Haley. But I'm not sure if I want him there yet." Nathan said, frowning.

"And I think that Brooke would look amazing in this red dress. Don't you?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

www.americanweddingplanne...resses.jpg

"Isn't this perfect for the flower girls dresses?" Haley asked, showing him a picture of a light purple dress.  
I think, that there going to look so adorable." Nathan answered.

Haley smiled. "Ok so I was thinking that the brides maids would look pretty in this lavender dress." Haley Said, showing another picture.

about you baby? What are you going to wear?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled and said, "I'm not telling. You have to wait for the wedding." She giggled at his glare.

"Baby would you like to go look at wedding cakes tommarow? I'd like to pick it out together." Haley said, smiling.

"Sure. How about this. Tommarow you get to pick out our wedding cake, and I get to pick out the one for home." Nathan winked, which caused her to blush.

"Ok that sounds perfect." Haley Replied.

The rest of the night they discussed the wedding some more. And then fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Next: Haley and Nathan ask there friends to be in there wedding.  
Haley and Nathan go shopping for the wedding cakes.  
Haley goes to talk to someone.

TBC: SEND ME SOME LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for the replies guys, you are all so nice. Glad you are liking my story.

WARNING: there are lots of pictures in this part but this site does not allow links or pictures so if you wanna see them then go to OTHwriters911 or the othc ezboard or invisionfree boards.

Part 3

Nathan woke up to find Haley's side of the bed empty. With a frown he got up in search of his wife. He went to the bathroom to releave himself and found a note taped in front of the toilet, on the wall. And he chuckled at his wife. She new that this was my first stop of the day. I read the note.

The Note

_Ravens 23___

_Hey Nathan baby, I woke up early, I didn't want to wake you, you were looking so damn peaceful. I went out to lunch with Brooke. I'm going to ask her to be my main of honor. Wish me goodluck. When I get home we are going cake shopping. See you Soon.___

_Luv your Ravens Girl 23___

_P.S OK so the real reason that I am gone and went out with Brooke this morning, was because you were looking so damn HOT and I wanted to ravish you and I new if you woke up in that minute, with one look in my eyes, you'd not let me get out of it. So I had to leave. Sorry baby. But we gota follow by Haleys Rules. Luv you._

Nathan shook his head and laughed. He new his wife was going to break and he couldn't wait to be there when she did.

Haley and Brooke were sitting in Karens Café, eating some burgers and cheese fries.

"Ok Tutor Wife, what is the real reason that you dragged me here? And I know it is not to see my boyfriend, because you won't even let me kiss him hello. So what gives." Brooke asked.

Haley picked up her napkin, and wiped her face and grinned excitely at her best friend. "Ok so Brooke you know that Nathan asked me to marry him again right?"

"Yessss now what is going on?" Brooke asked again.

Haley grabbed Brookes hands in her hands and said, "I decided that I want you to be my maid of honor."

Brooke screamed. "NO way. Are you serious? OMG I'd be honored girl. I can't wait. Ok so we have lots of stuff to do, so what are we doing sitting around and stuffing our faces?"

Haley laughed and explained, "Well I already have some stuff done, and talked with Nathan about it and he agreed." Haley showed her the pictures that she showed Nathan the night before.

"Girlfriend you SO KNOW ME. I would've picked that dress also and I absoulutly LOVE the flowers you picked. Just out of curiosity who are going to be the bridesmaids?" Brooke asked.

Haley sighed and said, "Well Peyton, Bevin and Taylor and um your not going to like it but I was going to ask Rachael, just because she invited us to her cabin and she has no friends and I feel bad. Please say you don't hate me." Haley closed her eyes to scared to look at her best friends face.

"HALEYYYYYYYY why oh why oh why." Brooke screeched.

Haley frowned, "I'm sorry. I know you hate her but I am just trying to be nice. She is on our cheerleading squad after all."

Brooke smirked and said, "Our squad? Ha don't you mean mine."

Haley chuckled and thru a fry on the Brookes face.

"Haley James Scott, have I not taught you anything. PICK UP THAT FRY NOW!" Karen Yelled and stormed in the break room.

Haley cringed at the sound of her almost moms tone.

"Haley dear, she is just going thru a rough time right now, she didn't mean it." Deb Said gentle, patting Haley's back comfortly.

"Yes she did." Haley whispered.

"Well Haley you guys are discussing your wedding and that is another reminder of the wedding she was supposed to have." Deb Said.

"I'm just so excited, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Haley Said. She got up from her seat and looked at Brooke and then Deb and said, "I'm going to go check on her." She walked into the backroom and saw Karen crying.

"Karen. I'm sorry." Haley started

"Don't be. It's not your fault that your happy that your going to get married, instead of me. It's not your fault Keith is dead." Karen Said, not looking at Haley.

"I know its not my fault, but its not your fault either and I'm sorry that I'm so happy right now. I'm not trying to rub it in your face." Haley explained.

"It's ok dear. You were devasted all year long, you deserve to be happy. I'm sorry I snapped at you before, I'm still missing Keith. I love you like my own baby Haley. And I look forward in going to your wedding." Karen Said.

"Thankyou Karen. I'd like you to be in the room while I'm getting ready. It'd mean a lot to me." Haley said hugging Karen.

"I"d be proud to. You're my daughter Haley." Karen Said with tears in her eyes, she then slapped her butt and said, "Now missy go in there and eat and plan your wedding."

Haley laughed and did as she was told.  
Nathan dialed Mouth's phone number and when someone picked the phone up he asked, "Hello, is Marvin there?"

"This is Marvin, how may I help you?" Mouth Said.

Nathan laughed and said, "Hey Mouth, its me Nate. I was calling to ask you if you'd be an usher at Haley and my wedding."

"Wow I can't believe that your asking me. Sure I'd love to." Mouth Said.

"Well you are our friend and we want you in the wedding." Nathan Said.

"Great thankyou again, look I gota go but see you soon." Mouth Said.

"Ok see ya man." Nathan Said, hanging up.

Nathan then called Skillz and Skillz said aight, which caused Nate to chuckle.

Nathan then dialed Jakes phone number and it rang a few times. "Hello is Jake there?" Nathan asked.

"Yes this is Jake, what can I do for you." Jake asked.

"Hey Jake man, this is Nathan." Nathan answered.

"Oh hey man, I was not expecting a call from you. It's been awhile. Hows the game? And our team?" Jake asked.

Nathan laughed and said, "Our team? I do belive that it was and still is MY team."

Jake laughed. "No seriously how are the Ravens?"

"We are still good. We won the tournament. We are going to the champs."

"Damnnn too bad I'm not there." Jake Said, with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"Ya man, we really could use you. Tim and I are the only good ones left." Nathan Said.

"What, what happened to Lucas?" Jake asked. "Did you scare him away again?"

Nate snickered and said, "Naw dude, he quit the team with good reasoning, you can ask him when you come see us 2 weeks."

"What see you? I can't see you. I got Jenny." Jake Said.

"That's good because we want Jenny here also. Afterall we can't get married without a flower girl now can we?" Nate asked.

"What? Your already married. Did you and Haley get a divorced?" Jake asked, scared for the answer.

"Naw dude, we are redoing out vows. Putting our past in the past. We want to get married in front of our familes and friends. And I 'd love it it you were one of my ushers and if Jenny was our flower girl. What do you say man?" Nathan asked.

"Sure. We'd be honored to do this for you. Thankyou for asking us." Jake Said, happy.  
"Ok look dude, I'm sorry to do this but I gota go. It's Jenny's feeding time. But I'll see you soon. Ok? And congrats man, you guys deserve it. You both had a rough year."

"OK Jake, thankyou. Haley will be very happy. Peace." Nathan Said hanging up the phone, after Jake said bye.

Nathan decided to talk with Lucas and Tim seperatly, in person. They deserved better then a dumb phone call.  
Peyton walked in Karens Café and saw Brooke and Haley eating lunch and gossiping like crazey. She walked over to them. "Hey girls. What are you two up to?"

"OMG P Sawyer, you scared me." Brooke Said, putting her hand up to her heart.

Haley laughed at Brooke and looked up at Peyton and said, "Well we are discussing my wedding. And I'd love it if you were one of my bridesmaids. PLEASE SAY YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS." Haley pouted.

Peyton chuckled and said, "Well of course. You are after all one of my favorite people ever. I'd love to be one of them."

Haley grinned and said, "Thanks and this is what you will be wearing."

Peyton looked at her lavender dress and gasped In shock. "WOW its gorgeous. You have such good taste."

"And this is what I'm wearing." Brooke said, excitely and showed Peyton her dress.

Peyton looked at it confused and said, "Well aren't bridesmaids supposed to wear the same dress?"

Haley sighed and said, "Well I asked Nathan to be my maid of honor. She has helped me a lot this last year and we became good friends."

Peyton had that look on her face that she was kinda hurt but she put on a cheery fake Peyton smile and Said, "Well I'd love to be in your wedding, thanks for asking me."

"Your welcome, thankyou." Haley Said. Glad that she didn't complain.

Brooke squealed and said, "OMG we so have to have a bacherette party. I can't wait. We have to get a chip and daler; OMG we have to have a gurlz night also. Lots of shopping to do."

"Brooke wait aminute. I am already married. We can not have a male stripper." Haley Ordered.

Peyton laughed and said, "Well you can't be the stripper again, we all know that you FAILED STRIPPING LESSONS!" Brooke laughed and high fived her.

"Stripper school?" Deb asked.

Haley was mortified. That was not something she wanted her mother in law to know, especially because she was not fond of her married to her only son.

"Ohh umm its nothing." Haley muttered.

Brooke rolled her eyes and snorted, "Ohh pleaseeee it was so not nothing. It was a time to remember."

"Ya really it was. You see Mrs. Scott, we took her to a free stripping lesson, just for fun, and our Haley was drunk off her ass. She tried to twirl around the pole and fell right on her ass." Peyton laughed

Deb Scott looked amused at her daughter in law. Haley was blushing like crazey.

"I never new you had it in you Ms James Scott." Deb Said.

Haley glared at her and said, "It's Mrs. Scott.

Deb laughed. "Ok girls I'll leave you alone, Peyton would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks I'll munch off these two fools." Peyton Said.

They all laughed.  
Haley was on her way home when she decided to call the girls. She called Rachael first. "Hey Rachael its Haley, guess your not there. I wanted to ask you to be a bridesmaid. Brooke is in the wedding to and I know that you don't like her but it'd mean A LOT to me if you left your games at home. I don't want my wedding ruined. Call me back or let me know in school." She then hung up and called Bevin.

"Hey hun its Haley." Haley Said.

Bevin grinned and said, "Haley Scott, what can I do for you?"

Haley laughed and said, "Actually I was wondering if you'd be a bridesmaid at my wedding?"

"But your already married silly." Bevin said, clearly confused.

Haley chuckled again and said, "Silly, Nathan and I are going to renew our vows. It'd mean a lot to us if you decided to be apart of our wedding. Skillz is going to be an usher."

"Ok I'm in. I love getting all dolled up. It's a perfect excuse to go shopping and party." Bevin Said.

"Ok well we'll talk about this more another time. I gota go meet Nathan. By hun." Haley Said hanging up.

This was a call she'd rather not make but she decided to call anyway. Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello little sister, what can I do for you today?" Taylors, happy voice came on the phone.

Haley smiled. She missed her sister. Its been awhile since she last saw her. Actually ever since she left Nathan for the tour. Haley bit her bottom lip with a frown.

"Taylor Nathan and I decided to renew out vows and we wanted to ask you and Julianna to be in our wedding. Now we know two little girls so we wanted both of them to be the flower girls. What do you say big sister? Please make your little sister happy." Haley Said in one big breath.

Taylor laughed, "WOW so your guys are finally back together? And your going to tie the knot AGAIN and with me there? I'm so honored to be apart of your wedding, FINALLY and Julie will be so happy to hear the good news. She is after all a chattering two year old. When is it btw?"

"In two weeks. Mom and Dad can't make it. But I really want you there. And I can't wait to see little Julianna. She'd be so cute in the dress I picked out. And your going to look HOT in the dress I picked out for you. But one more thing. If you try to seduce my husband again, I'll chop off your tits." Haley warned.

Taylor chocked, "WOW little sister, never new you had it in you. I always thought you were a little goody two shoes. Nice to know you have a pair of balls two."

Haley laughed. "Listen I gota go but I wanted to call you, I'm so happy that your going to come to my wedding. We'll do our nails together and stuff. See you soon and give my baby girl a big kiss from her Aunt Haley."

"Will do little sister. And give that hot husbend a smack on the butt for me." Taylor Said and they hung up with eachother.

"Nathan baby I found a few cakes I like. This one has butterflies and its cute."

"this one has pinkish purplish flowers. I think its pretty." Haley Said.

"Isn't this one gorgeous Nathan?" Haley asked showing Nathan a cake with purple flowers.  
"But I love this one. We can put our Naley Flowers around it instead. I think this one is perfect. What do you say Nathan?" Haley asked, grinning happy.

Nathan walked up to her and smiled. He was glad that she was happy. "I think that it is a great idea. I'm glad that your happy." He then grinned naughty and said "Ok you said that I get to pick out the cake we get to eat alone right?"

Haley saw the evil glint in his eyes and it turned her on, "Ya you have something in mind?"

"Yes but Halessss please don't be mad at me. But I want this one." Nathan Said, showing Haley a cake with a pair of big tits.  
http/  
Haley rolled her eyes, "Boys will be boys. Ok fine. Lets order then and go." 

They ordered the cakes and left.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

lilmonkeygirl31: hey im so happy that you enjoy my stories, means alot to me. keep on reading please and enjoy

naleychick: well nathan can be a perve. or most boys can be haha. so i had to have him pick that cake hehe. glad you like my story and thought the calls were funny. enjoy and thanks

everyone else keep on reading and thankyou for the replies

Part 4

The following day Nathan decided to go to the rivercourt with Lucas and Tim, to invite his boys to be in the wedding, he kinda felt bad for not inviting Skillz and Mouth and do it in person also but he rather be alone with his brother and best friend. Nathan was not as close to Skillz and Mouth as Lucas and Haley were anyway, so Lucas and Tim deserved it more. Nathan was bouncing the ball when Lucas came walking towards him, with his hands in his pockets. He laughed at the way he looked. That was so like Lucas. When Lucas reached him he butted there fists together.

"Hey whats up man?" Lucas Asked.

"Nothing much, just waiting on Tim and you. What about you?" Nathan asked.

"Just trying to figure out why the hell you wanted Tim and I to meet you here, and together and not separate." Lucas asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother and chuckled, "Tim has been better Lucas, you gota admit that. And I have something important to discuss with the two of you and honestly I'd rather do it once then twice." Nathan went back to his game but before he could shoot Lucas stole the ball away from him and shot the ball in the hoop, making it.

Tim walked up to them with a silly grin on his face. "Whats up dudes? Are we going to get wasted tonight?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, is that all he ever thinks about? "Tim why would you think that is what we are going to do?"

"Cuz I wanna get wasted." Tim pouted.

Lucas snorted and said, "Is that all you can ever think about?"

1.2. 3. Here it comes.

Tim thought about it and then replied, "Well ya that and T&A." He then added, "Get it? T&A Stands for Tits and Ass."

'Ya like we are complete morans that we did not know that. I actually invented that.' Nathan thought.

"Anyway so wanna play some ball while we talk? We can play The Scott brothers agains't Tim." Lucas Said.

Tim looked frightend. He was not a bad ball player, he was just not as good as those two.

Nathan laughed at his friends look and said, "Why don't we just shoot some hoops? It's not as fun with out even team mates and besides we'd cream him and we always do that."

"HEY." Tim pouted. "I'll have you know that I am one of the best players on the team."

Lucas chuckled and responded, "Ya after Nathan and I and now that Jake is not on the team anymore you are."

Tim then glared at Lucas and Said, "Actually from where I'm standing I'm the second best person on the team."

Lucas looked shocked at what he said, almost like he forgot that he had HCM.

Nathan did also and Said, "Wow man, I'm sorry that was totally not in my mind at this moment." He then added, "So your right for once Tim, you are the second best player."

Tim smiled widely, showing off his white teeth. The boys just chuckled at his look.

"Anyways, bro why are we here? I mean not that I don't mind, cause I love the game and hanging out with you two fools and all but I also love my love making with Brooke." Lucas Said.

Tim looked at Lucas in a perverted way, licking his lips, thinking about Lucas and Brooke screwing like rabbits. Nathan and Lucas hit Tim on the back of his head and Lucas growelled, "Get your head out from where its at. Or I'll kick your ass, heart condition or not."

Tim actually gulped at that and Said, "Sorry man, so lets play ball."

They all started playing and then finally Nathan started talking about why he asked them both there.

"As you both know Haley and I have decided to remarry eachother. Well we have decided who we want in our wedding and you're actually the last two we had to ask." Nathan Started.

"Geeze man, save the best two for last why don't you." Tim mutterd.

Nathan ignored him and Continued, "Well as I was saying before Dim Wit interrupted me, I have decided to ask you both a very important position in my wedding."

Lucas joked, "Well I hope that your not going to ask me to be your bride, because if you are, I think you should reconsider Tim here, he'd look better in a dress." Nathan smiled at that.

Tim snorted, "Are you kidding me Luke? You looked sexey in girl clothes, especially that sexey bra and panties you wore."

Lucas looked at Tim with a pure look of disgust. "Eww man that was a dare. How could you seriously be checking me out?"

Nathan looked at his two closest friends and smirked. He was glad that they did not hate eachother anymore. "ANYWAYS like I was saying." He started but only to be interrupted again.

"We already know what you are going to say, You want me to be your best man and you want Lucas to walk Haley down the aisle." Tim Said, like it was nothing.

Nathan frowned, "Well actually Haley said she had someone else in mind of walking her down the aisle, since her father was not going to come to another wedding of hers since we have only been married for a year anyway. She will not tell me who she is thinking about. But I was actually going to ask Luacs to be my best man, sorry dude. You're my best friend, but he is my brother and I kinda owe it to him." Nathan looked at his friend and saw anger on his face and hurt in his eyes. He did not mean to hurt anyone.

"WOW I'm so honored you asked me Nathan, thankyou, I'd love to do it." Lucas Said.

Nathan smiled his thanks that Lucas agreed to his wishes.

"So where the hell does that leave me? Your BEST FRIEND might I remind you. What am I like the waiter or something? Cause if you expect me to be serving snails to your guests you better be thinking again." Tim snapped and then growelled out, "The best man is supposed to be for your best friend not your brother. You know me more and probaly even like me more. We have been thru so much more then you two have. Actually if you remember correctly we used to have Pucas not to long ago." They both his Tim on the head like before for his comment.

"Well if you don't stop this kiddie tantrum then I will not tell you what I had in mind for you and I will not even ask you to be apart of my wedding." Nathan Said.

Tim pouted and Said, "Ok fine. So what will I be doing?"

Nathan smiled at offered, "I want you to be my ring boy. We don't know any little boys and I remember you telling me that you have never been a ring boy and that you'd like to be one before you turned 30 so since you are still a kid I figured it was not to late for you to be one." Nathan looked at Lucas's amused look, ready to break out in a laughter and Nathan shot him one mean look, shutting him up. He did not want his brother making fun of his best friend because Tim was right, Tim was the brother that Nathan never had and if Lucas and Nathan were not cool right now he would've asked Tim to be his best man.

Tim clapped his hands excitely and jumped up and down with a big goofy grin on his face. He then jumped in Nathans arms hugging him tight and shouted, "YIPPE I'm a boy, a real boy."

Lucas snorted, he could not help it, "What did you watch Pinniccho last night?"

"Naw I used to joke around saying that even Pinniccho, a wooden puppet would get a chance to be a ring boy and that Tim would never get to." Nathan Said. At Lucas's look he added, "Hey you know me? I was an asshole."

"Was?" Lucas asked.

Nathan growelled.

"Thankyou Nate. Thanks a lot." Tim Said. And then a perverted thought came to his mind and asked, "Does that mean that you don't know any little girls and that your going to ask one of the cheerleaders to be a flower girl with me?" Again they hit him over his head.

"Naw we actually know two little girls. Well I know one and that is Jakes daughter and Haley has a little niece that I never met." Nathan Said.

Lucas frowned at that and said, "Since when does Haley have a little niece?"

Nathan frowned at that, ya since when did she have a niece? I did not know of having any nieces or nephews. " I have no clue, I'll talk to her about it tonight."

They all shrugged and continued playing ball when all of a sudden Lucas stopped playing basketball and Nathan got worried.

"Lucas man are you alright?" Nathan asked, walking towards his brother.

TBC

Next: Lucas man are you alright?" Nathan asked, walking towards his brother.

Nathan and Haley talk about Taylor's daughter.

Send me lots of love and suggestions if you want. Thanks angela


End file.
